carry_onfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-10060731-20180212155043
Der Stein, den Draco trat, kam auf eine Wand auf. Reflexartig sah Bridget auf die Wand und da schien was drauf abgebildet zu sein. " He, Leute, seht mal da drüben ", sagte sie und deutete auf die Wand. Sie begaben sich dann dahin und auf der Wand war ein Abbild der Stadt zu sehen. Man sah die Kirche, welche in einem göttlichem Licht schien, ringsherum waren ein paar Menschen abgebildet. " Was ist das ? ", fragte Melissa neugierig, während sie das Bild ansah. Draco musterte alles und glaubt, ein idee zu haben. " Wisst ihr, das könnte Gomorra sein, bevor es zerstört wurde " Was er sagte, könnte Sinn ergeben. Etwas weiter waren weitere Abbilder zu sehen. Auf dem nächsten war wieder eine Stadt zu sehen. Sofort war klar, das konnte nur Gomorras Nachbarstadt Sodom sein. " Ich muss sagen, ich denke, dass hier die Geschichte der Städte erzählt wird. Wie war nochmal gleich die Geschichte der Städte ? ", fragte Melissa, worauf Draco gleich mit Antworten zur Seite stand. " Vor langer Zeit kam Gott auf die Erde, um zu verkünden, dass er die Städte zerstört, sollten sich die Menschen nicht aufhören, zu sündigen. Er versprach Sodom zu verschonen, sollten sich 10 rechtschaffende Menschen finden. Anfangs lief es gut, doch wurde die Bedingnug nicht erfüllt und so wurden beide Städte dem Erdboden gleichgemacht " Während Draco Geschichtsstunde gab, sah Connor ein letztes Abbild und was er sah, war nicht ohne. Er rief die Anderen zu sich " Leute, das solltet ihr sehen " Sie kamen dann an und sahen die Zerstörung der Stadt. Doch über der Stadt war ein Engel abgebildet... mit einer Sense. " Findet ihr nicht auch, dass wir das irgendwo schon mal gesehen haben ? ", fragte Bridget, starrend auf das Abbild. " Korrigiert mich ruhig, aber ich glaube, dass ist... Azrael ", antwortete Connor, woraufhin die anderen unruhig wurden. " Du willst also sagen, dass Mei für das ganze verantwortlich ist ? ", fragte Melissa aufgeregt, doch Connor will sie beruhigen " Nein, Nein, Nein... Der Erzengel hat das anscheinend getan. Gott muss ihn geschickt haben, die Stadt zu zerstören und ihre Seelen einzuammeln ". Doch da kam Brigdet gleich drauf zu sprechen " Ja, aber wartet mal. Dann bleiben 2 Fragen offen: Wenn wirklich Azrael kam, um die Seelen zu sammeln, wieso sind dann alle noch hier und was mich wirklich juckt.... Wenn diese Stadt seit Jahrtausenden verlassen war, wer hat dann diese Abbilder gemacht ? ". Die Gruppe blickte erstaunt. Sie hatte nicht Unrecht. " Gute Fragen.... Wirklich gute Fragen ", gab Draco als Antwort. Jetzt war aber nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, darüber nachzudenken. Sie mussten die anderen finden und zwar schnell. Die Zeit war gegen Sie und wer weiß, was noch passieren könnte. Sie gingen weiter in die Kirche rein. Überall lag Schutt, so als wäre grade hier was eingestürzt. Da hörten sie Geräusche durch die Trümme. Es klang nach Stimmen. " Was ist das ? ", fragte Draco Lauschend, als Melissa auch hört. " Warte mal. Das klingt nach...Mei ".